KPax
by Basilisk000
Summary: Edward is my new patient. He claims on his life that over one billion civilizations exist. But he isn't just a human that declares this. He is the alien. And I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. BxE.


Disclaimer: Not mine.

I've had this story idea for awhile. It's my first fan fiction. Based off of K-Pax.

________________________________________________________________________

**Epilogue**

I'd never really given much thought to other life on planets.

Sure, I've considered the possibility of extraterrestrials. It would be arrogant to not think it's a likelihood bearing in mind the universe it supposedly endless.

According to my patient, it is a fact that we are not alone. He stated that humans are just one of the over one billion civilizations existing. And compared to hundreds of these civilizations, we are in the cave man stage.

But my patient wasn't just one human who swore on his life that this was true.

He was the alien.

And I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

________________________________________________________________________

**New Patient**

BPOV:

My mirror was always faithful in giving me my reflection. It just wasn't the one I wanted to see.

I stood solemnly in the bathroom trying to comb out the random pieces of hair sticking out, being rebellious as always.

Sighing loudly I decided this was a battle I wouldn't win. I trudged over to the brown coat rack standing next to the front door and slipped on my white coat that read _Dr. Isabella Swan._ God forbid they put Bella on there. The people that head our clinic said it would be too personal to share with my patients. What they don't know is I forbid my patients to call me Isabella.

Being a physiologist wasn't the easiest job I could have. Many people were frustrating because they didn't want help. Schooling was hard, but that isn't the part I'm talking about. What people don't realize is that it isn't just 'crazy' people that stay at the physiological clinic. Sometimes we take in people who don't have a home. They have to check out after a few days, but it's better that a few days with no roof over their head.

The door knob rattled as I opened the door and I walked down the cobble stone to my silver Volvo.

Thank goodness the clinic isn't far from my house. I'd always be late considering my alarm clock half of the time doesn't work. The roads through Chicago winded and the traffic was spread out because it was early morning. I finally came to a more rural part of town and saw the sign through the trees that read: _Chicago Psychiatric Clinic._

I drove slowly in the parking lot and waved at Jacob, one of the guards. Jacob Black was a good friend of mine; we've known each other since high school. He sure fit the part for guard.

He was, to say in the least, tall. Jacob wasn't really even muscular, just intimidating.

"Hi Bells, the alarm clock breaks again, eh?" Jacob joked while holding the glass door open for me.

"Ha! You're funny. I'm actually here early," I shrugged and walked in without another word. Not that I wouldn't mind talking to Jacob, but Alice called in babbling about my new patient. Alice wasn't a doctor here, she was a secretary.

She, like Jacob, fit the part. Super organized, unlike me.

"Bella," Jasper greeted.

"Hey Jazz. Alice said I have another patient." I stated while looking at my chart. I had a few people to tend to before I went to him.

I tilted my head back up at Jasper and he looked perplexed.

After a few seconds he finally answered.

"Yes, but he's…different. I can usually feel emotions…but it's like he has none. I feel like I'm hitting a wall."

I shook my head slightly. That didn't make any sense. Jasper almost always knew the type of feelings a person was experiencing.

"Um, okay. I got to go see Mike," I muttered glumly while tucking the chart into my side.

Mike was most definitely annoying. But he was a kind person. At least he wasn't a murderer that pleaded mentally unstable. Those kinds of patients gave me the creeps.

I counted down the doors until I reached his. Usually they would come to my office, but Alice told me earlier that my newest patient was waiting inside of there.

She never explained to me what was wrong with him, but I just hope he isn't the type of guy I wouldn't want to be alone in my office with. That might not be the best of ideas. But I would feel safe as long as Emmett, another guard, was there. He was like Jacob except tall and extremely muscular.

I finally stopped in front of Mike's door and knocked in a funny tune. Mike always knew it was me if I did that.

"Bella, I thought you weren't supposed to be here until 3:00 this afternoon," Mike said while his blond hair poked through the door as he struggled with the lock.

"Yeah, I was supposed to be. But I've got someone else to consult with. How are you doing?" I know it was a stupid question. We're required to ask that. How good could a person be doing that's locked up inside a clinic? Not their best.

"Same as always," he garbled out and he finally got the door open.

If this were the first time I saw Mike, his appearance would have shocked me. Not so much his appearance but what he was wearing.

A blue suit covered his clothes all the way down to his ankles and white gloves his hands. The white mask was on his face was the kind that surgeons would wear.

He had germaphobia.

Not just your every day 'I'm not going to drink after you,' or 'I can't believe I forgot to wash my hands…gross.' Nope, he was worse.

He was afraid of everything. On the plus side, he never got sick.

Mike stepped outside his room and I could tell he was smiling.

"How are you?" he questioned while backing a few feet away from me. He was also afraid of people.

"I'm fine. Have you been taking your medicine?" It was anxiety medication with a much fancier name but I preferred to call it that.

"Twice a day, every day," he said while grinning proudly through his mask.

I usually patted my patient's shoulder or back to tell them good job, but the last time I forgot it was Mike he had a panic attack.

"Well, that's good. Anything you want to talk about?" I questioned and peeked down at my chart. This time I really did groan. Jessica. She makes everyone on the staff treat her like a princess. But her story is different than the rest here.

Mike scrunched his eyebrows together and as he deliberated what I had said.

"Nothing comes to mind, but when do I get out of here? I want to finish college."

I smiled at this and decided to joke with him.

"Well as soon as you take off that shindig and decide you're not afraid to live anymore…well then, I'll think about," I grinned and he laughed softly.

"I suppose I do look kind of ridiculous, don't I? But I'd rather this than cancer. Maybe someday…" he looked longingly outside.

This made me beyond sad. Even though I sometimes complain about my patients…I can't empathize with their situations. I can't imagine how it must feel to be reminded everyday that you can't live and be happy like the rest of the world.

"Mike, someday will come. You've just got to take our treatments and what we say to you to heart, alright?"

He finally looked back at me and grinned slightly. "Alright, I'll try."

"That's the spirit. Well I've got to go check on princess, see you tomorrow," at that Mike openly laughed.

"She is a handful, huh?"

I nodded and almost patted his shoulder. That would have been a huge mistake. Instead I waved and walked to the left in Jessica's direction.

A few of Jasper's patients said hello to me on the way. The white walls reflected the sunlight and dust that gathered at the windows. White was this buildings main color. It's supposed to represent cleanliness… but it looked kind of dull with just white.

That's why I did my office in an assortment of colors.

I finally reached her room.

I inched my hand up to her door, and almost decided against it. It would be easier to say I had gone to her room…but that would just get me fired.

To my surprise, I didn't even have to knock. Her door flew open to a tear stained Jessica.

"They forgot my crepes! Blast them…Bella?" she said as she sniffled and finally looked up at me.

"What's wrong?" I was beyond alarmed. She did this fling the door open in my face one other time and she broke my nose. I was the laughing stock of the clinic for weeks.

But at least it didn't make my nose crooked.

"They didn't bring my breakfast!" she whined.

"Jessica, why don't you go to the dining room with the rest of the people who live here?" then immediately I knew that was an irrelevant question. The right question would have been why didn't she call and demand the office to bring her something like she always did.

Jessica never left her room. We tried to get her to come out, but she said she was waiting for her long lost love.

I gazed at her ruined appearance. She was in her seventies, and make-up completely covered her face. Every day she would put it on. She said she wanted to look perfect for when he finally comes.

Jessica is from England and has nobody. Maybe that's why she held so keenly on finding someone to love for the rest of her life.

"Because if I leave he might not ever find me, it's best if I stay here."

I sighed. "Why don't you use your room phone and get Alice to get you some. I don't think she would mind."

Jessica shook her head in agreement and I began to ask her the same questions that I did Mike.

When I was finally finished I was actually getting excited to get to my office. Chicago got many patients a day, but I got a select group of them, as do everyone else that is a doctor here.

My office keys rattled in my deep coat pocket as I tried to pull them out. I made it to my door with them successfully in my hands.

Emmett was standing outside my door looking uneasy. "Hey Bella. You've got a real job on your hands. Jasper walked in there and talked with him for a few minutes and it gave him a migraine. Good luck," he said while grinning slightly.

This was getting ridiculous. What patient could possibly be that hard to consult?

The metal doorknob felt cold under my hands while I twisted it and opened it up.

I looked around and noticed how dark my workplace was. The lamp was turned off and the blinds shut tightly.

I finally looked at the chair sitting in front of my desk. A lanky man was sitting there with sunglasses propped on his strait nose.

His bronze hair fell halfway over the sunglasses.

He finally looked up at me and gave notice to my presence.

The clothes he was wearing ruffled slightly as he turned in my direction.

His lips pursed together, and I wanted to say something, but I was to busy taking in his exterior.

"You're planet is very bright…" he finally said softly. Well, that explains why my room looked like a cave.

________________________________________________________________________

**Strange Planet**

EPOV:

Earth was the envy of all space travelers.

Us K-Paxians and the other civilizations of the universe are baffled by human's wide range of emotions, many of which we do not have. That's one of the main reasons why they are so undeveloped. They let feelings dominate their lives, if they didn't they would be at the stage of evolution we are.

I ran my hand through my hair and looked up at the high ceiling. A large hole was in the ceiling and glass filled its place. What a strange structure.

Their sun gazed back down on me and the flecks of light filled the large room. The bustling people hardly noticed how bright it was.

I, however, was in pain. My home planet, K-Pax, was much darker. Our two suns were far away and light barely touched the surface. It was beyond difficult to see. At least I had these sun protectors. Our planet advisors say that we will need them on other planets. Some were even brighter than this.

The woman and men with their children moved quickly around me with luggage in their hands.

"Sir, where is you're ticket?" a strong woman's voice asked me firmly.

I shifted my head in her direction and it was a woman dressed in uniform wearing blue. How odd.

"I don't have one…" I muttered and looked around quickly.

I was in a train station. Or at least that's what the sign told me.

I read the badge that she had stuck to her shirt. It said police officer. I forgot they still had crime…

"Then where did you come from?" she said in a demanding tone.

Some people around us looked at our exchange strangely but continued on.

A gruff man walked up. He had been sitting by the garbage can staring at me for a while. He probably saw me appear out of thin air.

Secrecy wasn't a problem. Humans were arrogant and didn't believe in aliens. So if they did find out, it wouldn't be hard to light travel back home quickly if it were dangerous.

The only problem is it has to be just the right conditions. Those conditions may come and go at monthly intervals.

The gruff man had tattered clothes on and the police sighed loudly. "Pete, what did I tell you about hanging around here?" the police turned her attention from me to him.

"He come from right outta' da sky. I saw him," I could hardly understand his words. He was using incorrect speech and he slurred them.

The police looked back at me and smirked. "Is that true?"

I decided not to lie. "Yes. I light traveled here from the planet K-Pax."

She started to laugh and pulled out a communications device. The police lady barely made out the words. "We've got another physiological disorder on our hands. We need a transport to the Chicago Psychiatric Clinic."

I made no move to argue. It wouldn't do me any good.

Three hours and many questions later I found myself in a colorful room. The light rays threatened me blind and I moved to close off the windows.

One of the healers, Dr. Hale, came in and asked me several questions. I felt as if he was probing my brain. Several minutes later he walked and looked like he was in physical pain.

A man was listening from the outside with a baffled expression. He was very brawny.

The door creaked open and a young woman came in. Even on our planet she would be considered beautiful. Her curly hair hit her back midway and the white over cloak let me know this was the Dr. Swan they kept promising would see me soon.

She stood there for seconds just staring. Were life forms on this planet unable to function correctly? Some took so long to respond.

I decided to break the silence.

"You're planet is very bright…" I stated and finally turned towards her startled expression on her face after I said that.

________________________________________________________________________

This is my first fan fiction…as I said before…so I hoped you all liked it. It is based off of the movie K-Pax. But it really isn't all that similar. Review if I should continue.

Ages:

Edward: 28

Bella: 27

Alice: 29

Jasper: 31

Emmett: 33

Rosalie: 29

Location: Chicago


End file.
